Conventional air conditioner systems in automobiles include many moving parts, including compressors, condensers, and evaporators. The compressor is typically driven by a belt coupled to the automobile's engine. Hence, the engine needs to be operating when cool air is desired within the vehicle, which wastes considerable fuel and causes further pollution of the atmosphere. In addition, these moving parts, including the engine, are noisy and are subject to wear and tear.